Hunger
by redseeker
Summary: Galvatron is insatiable. PWP.


AN: This is a reupload of an old fic.

* * *

"H-harder! _Harder_ , you fool!"

"Yes, mighty one," Cyclonus purred, his smooth vocals a deep bass vibration that Galvatron felt down to his backstruts. Cyclonus roughly kneaded Galvatron's hips and aft, shifting his position slightly and opening him up a little more. Galvatron spread his legs wide, greedy, demanding more and giving nothing back. Cyclonus grunted and leaned in close. His spike pushed into Galvatron's valve to the hilt, and the warlord felt the thick head nudging the vent at very back. He yelped, grit his teeth, and scrabbled at Cyclonus's armour.

Cyclonus wrapped his arms around Galvatron and used the strength in his larger frame to move them. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Galvatron on top of him, all the while keeping his spike deeply seated inside his leader. Galvatron growled and settled himself, thighs gleaming as he straddled his lieutenant and ground down. Cyclonus gripped Galvatron's knees and pulled his legs a little further apart, forcing him to take his spike all the way once more. Galvatron tipped his head back and yelled. Cyclonus watched him keenly, his expression serious, optics burning dark crimson. He rolled his hips, choosing the angle carefully. He knew where all his leader's sweetest sensor clusters were, and how to manipulate them. A strangled shriek from Galvatron told him he had calculated correctly. He allowed himself the tiniest of smirks and rocked up with more force, keeping the same angle. His spike hit the same sensor, and Galvatron fell forward, his hands on Cyclonus's chest and his head bowed. He was panting, his optics blazing. His fingers scratched Cyclonus's plating where they touched, but each sting was only testament to how well Cyclonus was doing. Cyclonus kneaded Galvatron's aft, keeping him spread. He jerked his hips faster at Galvatron's insistence, his continual yowls and insults spurring him on. He didn't hold back. Galvatron wasn't delicate, and he demanded the intensity, the heat, the edge of pain. Cyclonus knew what he needed. He held his leader's aft tight and bounced him up and down on his thick, long spike, hips hammering to meet him. Galvatron's valve was tight – just like Cyclonus's, his frame was almost brand new thanks to Unicron, and so before he'd taken Cyclonus to his berth for the first time his hardware had been untouched. Cyclonus had broken his seal himself, with the utmost care.

He growled at the memory and pulled Galvatron down so his body pressed against his own. Galvatron writhed and bit at him, hands grabbing for Cyclonus's antennae. Cyclonus snapped his hips and reached down to rub the rim of Galvatron's valve where his spike entered him. He used his other hand to hold the back of Galvatron's helm and stop him from biting. He licked the mech's audio and rumbled, "Your frame is magnificent, my lord. Perfect." He circled his hips and ground in deep and slow, before returning to his punishing rhythm. Galvatron hissed and thrashed in his grip. His valve tightened around him, gripping hard as if he would never let Cyclonus go, never allow him to stop. Cyclonus growled directly into Galvatron's audio, "Your valve is so tight, so perfect. I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming, my lord."

Galvatron's whole frame shivered. Cyclonus smirked again and crushed him close. He kissed him, and allowed Galvatron to aggressively take control of it, biting and thrusting his glossa deep and fast. Cyclonus stroked his hands heavily down Galvatron's back and tweaked and rubbed at each known sweet-spot on the way down, until he reached his leader's aft. He grabbed and spread it, and sneaked one finger inward. All he had to do was rub gently at the tiny waste port's sensitive, tight rim, and Galvatron was coming. He shuddered and thrashed wildly, screaming as an overload tore through his system. His valve gushed lubricant, and between their frames his spike spurted transfluid that marked both of them.

Cyclonus licked Galvatron's lips and continued to caress him. His leader was a demanding mech, and he knew one overload would not be nearly enough. He kept his own climax in check. After Galvatron had come a few more times Cyclonus knew he would be all too happy to swallow Cyclonus's spike and drink his transfluid for him. Cyclonus shivered pleasantly at the thought. He waited until Galvatron was whimpering in post-overload bliss, and then pulled out.

"What are you doing? You worthless- Ahhh... oh yes, Cyclonus, that's better..." Cyclonus had manhandled the smaller mech onto all fours and slipped back inside him. He pressed Galvatron down. Galvatron was practically purring, and his valve seemed tight and hungry as ever. "Yes, like that...!"

Cyclonus leaned back and played with Galvatron's aft a little more as he continued to rut. He circled the little hole with his thumb, never pressing in, just stimulating the rim. Galvatron rocked, over-eagerly pushing his hips back to meet every one of Cyclonus's thrusts. Cyclonus found he was trying to keep up with Galvatron, rather than the other way around. He growled and leaned over the smaller mech, pressing his shoulders down with gentle but very firm hands. He kissed Galvatron's neck and ground in _deep_. Galvatron's vocals rose in pitch, his hitching intakes coming out in little gasping sighs. Cyclonus reached down under him and grabbed his spike. A few strokes, and Galvatron came again. Cyclonus purred and caught some of the transfluid in his hand. While Galvatron was still moaning from over-stimulation, he rubbed his hand over the planes and curves of his leader's chassis and left streaks and smears of his own come all over him.

Galvatron groaned and collapsed down on the berth, his legs still splayed. He stretched his hands above his head and undulated his body languorously, the very picture of a pleased mech. Cyclonus hummed and stroked his thighs. He lay down beside Galvatron, propping himself on his elbow and keeping his spike inside Galvatron's valve. He grabbed his leader's thigh and turned his lower body slightly, lifting his leg so he could continue to pump his spike into Galvatron's heat. He set a slower pace now. He had merely taken the edge off for his leader, and still had a long, enjoyable night-cycle ahead of him. He licked his lips, hiked Galvatron's leg a little higher, and fucked him harder.


End file.
